Is A Simple Life Not So Simple?
by dracos-dragon
Summary: Hermione finds out she's a pureblood and that Voldemort is her real father. She's betrothed to Malfoy. There are things going on this year are not suitable for this summary. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters I added**

September 1st, 7:00 on the morning. Hermione Grangerjust wokeup.

"Today, I'll get to see Harry and Ron," she said, smiling to herself.

After getting ready, Hermione went downstairs into the kitchen to see her mother, father, and someone else sitting at the table. The person sitting in the other chair turned around and Hermione was face to face with Lord Voldemort.

"Hermione, we have something to tell you," Margaret, her mother, said.

(Later)

"So, I'm a pureblood, Voldemort is my father, and I have to get married to _Malfoy_?" Hermione asked. "Why him?"

"Because Lucius is one of my most loyal followers; the heir that you and Draco will produce one day will be very powerful," Voldermort said.

Hermione's face paled. "Heir? As in baby?" she asked.

"Yes, but not until after you graduate from Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

"Oh, that makes this all better," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Lets go, you have something to do before you go to Hogwarts tonight," Voldemort said.

(An hour later)

"Why are we at Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked.

"Because this is where you will live from now on; today you will meet Draco for the first time as a pureblood," Voldemort told her.

A house elf showed up and took their bags. It bowed and left. Lucius Malfoy came out of the house.

"My lord, why did you bring the mudblood?" Lucius asked, looking at Hermione with pure hatred. Voldemort fought back the urge to curse him.

"She's my only child, she isn't a mudblood," Voldermort hissed.

"Sorry sir, I had no idea," Lucius bowed.

"Of course you didn't. Bring Draco out here," Voldermort ordered.

Lucius went inside and returned with Draco five minutes later. Draco saw Hermione and smirked.

"Father told me you were his daughter," he said.

"Shut up you stupid ferret. I know that spell that Moody used on you in fourth year," Hermione smirked at Draco's pale face.

Voldemort chuckled.

"She's mean too," he said.

Hermione grinned at her father.

"Draco, take her inside," Voldmemort said.

Hermione looked at Draco and blushed. He grinned and offered her his hand. Hermione took it and followed Draco into the manor.

"Draco doesn't know about the betrothal," Lucius said, when the two teens were inside the house.

"Obviously, because I haven't told him yet," Voldemort said, going into the manor.

(In Draco's room)

"I guess I can't call you Granger anymore, or mudblood," Draco said.

"No I guess not. You _can_ call me Granger, my father said I wouldn't change my last name because the ministry will be wary," Hermione told him.

Draco nodded and looked out of the window. Even though it was bright outside, there was no light coming into the room.

"It's no wonder you're so damn pale, you don't get any light," Hermione scowled, and shivered. "And it's cold in here."

Draco looked over at Hermione. He flicked his wand at the window and sunlight and warmthpoured into the room. Hermione smiled and saw Draco hide away in the shadows.

"Come here, it isn't so bad," Hermione said.

Draco walked into the light and growled.

"I don't like it," he said.

"You'll learn to love it," Hermione smiled.

Draco could fell his heart thump against his ribs. Why hadn't he noticed how beautiful she was before?

"Hermione, I…" he started.

A house elf came into the room.

"The Masters wish your presence in the dungeons," it said.

"Both of us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss," it said.

"What's your name?" Hermione smiled.

"Dolby, miss," the house elf said.

"Did you know Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss, he was my brother," Dolby said.

"He works at Hogwarts," Hermione grinned.

"Dobby's a poor excuse for a house elf. Getting paid when it isn't the way if a house elf," Dolby scowled.

"Dobby is a wonderful house elf! He saved Harry in second year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, we should go," Draco said, grabbing Hermione's arm to make sure she didn't attack the house elf.

Hermione nodded and followed Draco down to the dungeons. Voldemort smiled, something he didn't do very often.

"Hermione, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm great, you, father?" Hermione smiled back.

Voldemort chuckled and he motioned for her and Draco to sit down.

"I have something to tell you two. Something that should never leave the walls of this manor," Voldemort said.

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"As you well know, Draco is a death eater," Voldemort started, Hermione nodded."Hermione, you will become a death eater tonight, although it won't show up to people that are against you," Voldemort added. "Which career do you wish to pursue?"

"I want to teach at Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

Voldemort smiled again.

"Wonderful," he said. Hermione knew what was on his mind.

"Father, I can't betray Hogwarts, I…" Hermione started.

"You'll have to, if you want to stay alive," Voldemort hissed.

Hermione's face paled and Draco's anger boiled up.

"Is that really any way to treat your daughter?" he asked, standing up. There was one thing you never did in Voldemort's presence and it was standing up to him when you had no chance of staying alive.

"Silence boy, had Snape not killed Dumbledore for you, you wouldn't be alive right now," Voldemort said angrily.

Draco sank into his seat and didn't say anything else. Hermione didn't say anything either, but she was beginning to think that her father wasn't the nicest man in the world._Duh! Hekilledloads of innocent people, and enjoyed it!You should leave right now and go tell the minister where he's hiding,_ Hermione thought.Voldemort told them what they needed to do and brainwashed Hermione into thinking that only his ways were right.She didn't like blood traitors, like the Weasleys, and she didn't like mudbloods, which she wasn't, andshe didn't like muggle-lovers, like HarryPotter. _Aren't they my friends, though?_Hermione asked herself.She shook the thought away and listened attentatively towhat her father was saying.That night, they were going to make Hermione a death eater. She and Draco went back to his room.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, still shaken from the threat her father made on her life. Draco sighed and looked out of the window again. It was dark now, and the moon was shining. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw that the moon light made his pale complexion even paler. She was going to say something, but Dolby came in again.

"The masters request your presence in the dungeons," he squeaked.

Hermione and Draco went to the dungeons and saw all the Death Eaters.

"Hermione, come forward," Voldemort ordered.

Hermione saw the knife in her father's hand and the blood that crusted the blade. She gulped. Voldemort began to carve the Dark Mark into her left forearm. She almost cried out, but only let silent tears run down her cheeks. When they were finished, Voldemort spoke.

"Your things are at Hogwarts already. All you have to do is floo there. You'll eat here and go to the Head Boy and Girl tower. The new headmistress knows of your whereabouts. Also, after you graduate, the two of you will be married," he said.

Draco gasped and Hermione only nodded.

"You knew didn't you?" Draco demanded.

"Yes, my father told me this morning," Hermione replied.

"Go eat, and then floo to your school," Voldemort ordered.

Hermione and Draco walked into the kitchen where there was food already on the table. Hermione was afraid to say anything so she ate in silence. Draco glared at his food while he ate. When they were finished, they walked to the fire place.

"You go first, I've never done this before," Hermione admitted.

Draco nodded and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire. He stepped into the green flames and called out, "Head's Tower!" Hermione watched him disappear in shock. She did the same thing and ended up on the floor in the Head's Tower. Draco helped her up.

"You'll get used to it. Your room is there, the bathroom is there, and the password is 'mysterious'," Draco added.

"Thanks," Hermione said, coughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Telling Harry and Ron

**A/N: I own my characters and the plot**

The next morning, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table alone, until Harry and Ron came down.

"McGonagall said you were coming late," Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah, I've got great news. I'm not a mudblood. I'm a pureblood," Hermione smiled.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it turns out that my father is a wizard, and so is my mother. I don't know who my mother is, but my father is Voldemort," Hermione told both of them.

Harry and Ron both choked on their toast.

"I was at Malfoy Manor yesterday because Draco and I are promised to each other," Hermione added.

Harry stared at Hermione.

"You aren't lying," he said.

"No I'm not. I've never lied to you. It was a shock to me toowhen I found out," Hermione replied.

Ron looked as if he was going to cry and Hermione didn't understand why.

"But what about us Hermione? I thought that after last year…" he trailed off.

Hermione burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Ron!" she cried.

People looked at Hermione in confusion. She got up and ran out of the Great Hall. She turned a corner and ran into Draco.

"Are you all right?" he asked, holding her up.

"I hate you! I hate my father! I want my life back!" Hermione yelled.

"I know you're angry about the whole situation, but why do you hate me? What did I do?" Draco asked.

"It's your fault I can't be with Ron! I have to marry _you_!" Hermione cried.

"You actually want to be with the _muggle-lover_?" Draco asked, disgusted.

Hermione stopped crying and gasped. She wiped away her tears and looked up at Draco.

"Muggle-lover? He's a _blood traitor_?" she asked.

Draco nodded. Hermione composed herself.

"I'm sorry, I don't hate you. I guess I forgot that his family… I'm sorry," she said.

"It's all right. You didn't realize. Shall we go to class? I've got our schedules," Draco said.

Hermionesmiled andnodded and they went to class. They went to the Potions dungeons and saw Professor Slughorn.

"Good Morning!" he exclaimed.

"Good Morning professor," Hermione smiled.

"Morning," Draco said.

"I heard you two were Head Boy and Girl, congratulations," Slughorn said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied.

"Take a seat, class will begin in five minutes," Slughorn said.

Hermione and Draco sat down in the back of the room and got out their books. The rest of the class filed in and sat down. Harry and Ron glared at Draco, but said nothing.

"We are going to start a potion that will require many weeks to finish. I will partner you up today and you will begin notes for the potion. If I get no complaints, you shall get no homework," Slughorn smiled. "Now, Harry and Pansy, Ron and Parvati, Dean and Milicent, Seamus and Lavender, and Draco and Hermione."

Ron grew red in the face.

"Professor, why did you pair us up this way?" he asked.

"Because, Mr. Weasley, I am the professor and you are the student. I can do as I please," Slughorn grinned.

The class laughed and began to move to sit with their partners. Hermione was already writing down what Slughorn had put on the board. She wanted to be prepared, no matter who her partner was.

"Should I take notes?" Draco asked.

"If you want," Hermione replied, not looking up from her parchment.

Draco opened his book and began to take notes on the potion. He and Hermione finished in half an hour.

"Wonderful! You two can just sit there or go to your common room and wait till your next class," Slughorn said.

Hermione went to the library and sat at a table in the corner. She began to read, but stopped when Harry and Ron sat down.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We finished our notes. We need to talk," Harry replied.

"Okay," Hermione said.

"Are you and Malfoy dating?" Ron asked.

"No, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because he just took Pansy Parkinson up to his room," Harry told her.

Hermione felt tears burn in her eyes. She didn't cry, instead she nodded.

"Okay, that's really none of my business, but thanks for telling me," she said.

"Just thought you ought to know, I mean, you are getting married to him, aren't you?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged and got up.

"I'm gonna go, thanks for the warning," she said.

Hermione walked to the Head's Tower and said the password. She expected to hear Draco and Pansy shagging, instead she heard arguing.

"You don't love me!" Pansy yelled.

"No! I never have! Get that through your thick skull!" Draco yelled.

"It's the mudblood, isn't it?" Pansy asked.

"She's a pureblood, she's Voldemort's daughter," Draco replied.

"Still, you love her, don't you?" Pansy asked.

"More than anything. I only brought you here to break up with you. You're a good friend Pansy, you always have been. Dating isn't for us," Draco said softly.

"Its okay, I guess. We're still friends, right?" Pansy asked.

"Of course," Draco replied.

Draco and Pansy walked out of his room to see Hermione rooted on the spot. She wasn't breathing properly and fainted. Draco swore and rushed to pick her up.

"I have to take her to the Hospital Wing," he told Pansy.

Pansy nodded and went with them. Madam Pomfrey for Hermione to wake up and she stared at Draco and Pansy.

"You heard us, didn't you?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything. She sat up.

"You can go," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione stood up and her knees buckled. Draco grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't touch me," she said, pushing Draco away.

Draco creased his eyebrows.

"Why are you angry with me?" he asked.

"Just don't touch me. I would've felt better if you and she had been shagging," Hermione said, as they walked out of the hospital wing.

"Wait one damn minute," Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "You're mad at me because I told Pansy I loved you? What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes shined in fear. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she never broke eye-contact with Draco.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm _afraid_ of you, and my _feelings_ for you. If I let you touch me again, I'll do something I'll regret," Hermione said.

Draco's hands dropped and he looked at Pansy.

"And this is the only daughter of Lord Voldemort," he said.

Pansy laughed softly. Draco turned to look at Hermione again, and before he knew it, he was a little white ferret bouncing up and down.

"You were saying?" Hermione asked, when she turned Draco human again.

Draco was shocked. He wiped the blood from his lip and glared at Hermione.

"Nothing, _Granger_," he drawled.

Draco began walked towards the Slytherin common room with Pansy behind him. Hermione fell to the floor and began to cry.


End file.
